


Gordon the Joker

by HedwigsTalons



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Brothers, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22600138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedwigsTalons/pseuds/HedwigsTalons
Summary: A character review
Kudos: 16





	Gordon the Joker

There is something fundamental to each brother. An essence of their being. An element they need to survive just as much as they need oxygen.

Scott needs action.

Virgil needs to create.

John needs solitude.

Gordon needs pranks.

Except he doesn’t. It’s one of the reasons he spends so long in the pool. In the water, cleaving through the calm, no-one expects him to talk. No-one expects him to crack a joke. He can shed the façade and be the other Gordon.

Gordon the Olympian. Gordon the WASP. Gordon the Scientist. Gordon the Aquanaut. Gordon the Rescuer. These are the titles he wears more readily but it’s easy to overlook the past. That’s not to say he isn’t a joker, he enjoys a prank just as much as the next man, but he is not Gordon the Joker. 

Capitalisation is important.

But someone needs to wear the mantle because what Alan needs is family. 

Alan has big brothers aplenty that he can look up to. Brothers that will guide him through the difficult paths they all tread. But he also needs a brother to remind him that there is more to life than work and study and risking your neck for others day after day. Alan needs someone to remind him that there is light in the world.

And so Gordon finishes off a few more laps, hauls himself out of the pool and makes a vow to be the best big brother possible to the only little brother he has.

“Hey Alan. Wanna help me fill Kayo’s room with paper butterflies?”

And the grin he receives in return makes it all worth while.


End file.
